Time for Punishment
by robert32514
Summary: A re-edit. Formerly titled 'Sniper'. To those who do evil unto others, the Psychos, Killers, Rapists, and Sadists. All will come to know him well. Harry Potter is dead. Call him, the Punisher.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for Punishment**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **J. K. Rowling does.**

 **Authors notice: As promised, a lot of my earlier material is being re-edited. This story will be one of them, while working on my other works such as Tron/HP, Quicksilver/Flash, among others. This is not a Punisher crossover, but more or less a borrowing of an idea of what someone with nothing left to lose will do when pushed to the extremes and how far he or she is willing to go to correct the situation that was thrust upon them by those who have too much power and authority, by those who spout off such phrases like 'The Greater Good', a phrase that both Albus Dumbledore and his former lover/companion, Gellert Grindewald were well known for, and how because of their actions, many lives were not only destroyed and ruined, but lost. Neither Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, let alone the entirety Wizengamot, were willing to admit to their own wrongdoings and shortcomings, even when faced with the possibility of certain Death courtesy of Voldemort and his snakes within the Wizengamot itself. I personally believe that J. K. R. should not have written it where Albus Dumbledore was allowed into the gates of Heaven as if he was a benevolent being that he thought he was, and instead should have been burning in the everlasting fires of Hell for his questionable actions and in-actions, while it should have been James and Lily Potter, alongside Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks and the spirits of the past Potters and Peverells who should have met up with Harry in the realm or Purgatory after being struck down by Tom Riddle. But that's just how I feel.**

 **So anyway, here's a re-edited Prologue of the story formerly titled 'Sniper'. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

 **Oct. 31, 1981 7:30 pm**

 **Godrics Hollow Forest**

The night was cold. This much he could tell as he exhaled. His breath flowing from his lips and nose, freezing into visible wisps as it escaped his lungs. He was currently watching the house through his scope for over an hour as he laid upon the wet and very cold ground. He waited still. He had been waiting for this day since he had made the choice to travel back in time. He had trained himself to be more than just a formidable wizard, but trained himself to be a warrior who was tired of allowing the world to run roughshod over his life, and allowing the good people to die while those in power felt it was necessary to sit on their asses. His mind and body had been prepared for just for this moment when he went against everything his former mentor thought he needed to learn and decided to do things his way by upsetting the established Order that was the entirety of the British Wizarding World after they fucked up and tried to put him on a farce trial. A Trial that he refused to acknowledge and or attend as he had made the choice to save the life of his cousin, as worthless as it may have been. For too long, he played the all around golden boy and Dumbledores puppet, but after the letter from the Ministry and the threat they posed to him alongside both Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, he'd had enough.

 **Flashback Begins**

He had decided to act outside the box and used his newly discovered wealth and titles, a family Legacy and his birthright, hidden from him by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, revealed to him via a female Slytherin who was known throughout Hogwarts as the Ice Queen. This information allowed him to use and aid his quest in to finding a way to fight back against the Magical Worlds inbred controlled and corrupted system, and to find out what he needed to know. Harry James Potter had learned much since after the end of his fourth year. Because the Heads of three schools and the Head of International Cooperation confirmed that he had to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he was legally an adult, something both the Headmaster and the Wizengamot forgot and or refused to acknowledge in order to still keep him in the dark. He silently claimed his Lordship the next night after returning to and then leaving Number Four Privet Drive for the last time.

The haunting expression left on the corpse of one he loosely called his friend, the nightmares of seeing Cedric Diggory's face forever frozen in shock while in Death, fueled the fires that drove him to near madness. Scrounging for loose papers from dust bins and other places that held a sort of connection to the Wizarding World, he learned of the slanderous comments and allegations held not just against Dumbledore, but against him as well, and all it did just served to piss him off even further than not receiving any owl post or mail from his friends.

Before anyone could stop him, he disappeared. For almost a year, the Wizarding World wondered what had become of him. Some called him a coward, others searched after realizing the folly of their actions in ignoring his pain when his cousin was nearly murdered, his soul almost sucked out of him with the Ministry of Magic unable to understand how two rogue Dementors could just slip from under their watch and be allowed to attempt to kill Harry Potters relatives. The Minister of Magic thought to at first to call the boy a liar and attention seeker when the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement put her foot down and reminded him that after a thorough investigation into the attack against the Dursley's, whose sons soul had nearly been sucked out and that if Harry Potter had been around, would probably wound up either dead, and or if he even tried to defend both himself and or his cousin, he'd probably be put on a farcical trial for trying to protect his family. As it was, Harry Potter saved his cousin, and in doing so, was to be recognized a a hero. Of course the Minister verbally spat and outright refused this notion and instead put out a bounty on Potters head.

Meanwhile, after searching the muggle underworld for several days, the now ostracized Potter found someone within the muggle side of the world thanks to his silent friend amongst the Slytherins who seemed to have known of both his plight and his problems and took the Potter scion into his confidence and under his wing. His new friend was a squib named Davis Green, who was also a victim to the injustices of the magical world, someone who up and left the world of magic and entered the muggle world. Green wound up entering the British Military at one point of time in his life and was now a retired veteran. He sat down and listened to Harry explain his life from his own point of view, and sympathized with the young boy. So Green took the young hunted wizard under his charge while the Magical World and Authorities continued to search for the boy. Green of course refused to call the last Potter a boy. No, not boy, a man. For a whole year, Harry trained, calisthenics, running, jumping, weight lifting, and water exercises. When he was ready, he was trained in how to be a soldier and sent through grueling intense Marine training.

He was taught gun and knife handling and wielding, the latter of which that came easy to him thanks to his skill in handling a wand. He learned how to hold a gun and how to stand when pointing at a target. He mastered these lessons in such a short period of time as well as how to handle other handguns, machine guns, and sniper rifles. But it was the Sniper Rifle which was his true calling as he took to it like a duck to water as he learned the history of the gun. It became his new best friend as he learned to disassemble, clean, and reassemble the weapon so much that he could do it in his sleep. He slept with it, ate with it, and practiced with it. He learned the code of what having such a weapon meant when it concerned its uses and what it could do.

Unknown to those within the Wizarding World, one of their own had secretly chosen to train the magically growing warrior. The heavily scarred visage of one Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, spat on both Dumbledore and the Ministries stance on Potter as he had owed a debt to James Potter's wife Lily as she had saved his life once upon a time and repaid that debt by training her son even further than he ever trained anyone else in the ways of magical combat, up to and including wandless magic and using magic with blades from swords, to knives, and if necessary, even muggle firearms.

When he had the time just before his training began just as he was supposed to be at his hearing, as a way to give the Wizarding World the finger for the life they left him in, Harry went to Gringotts, accessed and entered his vaults after merging his trust vaults with his family and main vaults. When the Ministry tried to access his vaults with a warrant, he made sure to empty it of everything. Of course, he made sure to leave them a little surprise as well for all the years he was allowed to suffer and the time they had disregarded his words concerning the innocence of his Godfathers unjust incarceration, and their turning a blind eye to his claims regarding Voldemorts return. A sack with 30 pieces of silver was the only thing found within his vaults as well as a letter for whosoever dared to enter his now nearly empty vault. The irony of the letters message was not lost on Amelia Bones who chuckled as she picked up the said note that had lain under the sack of silver.

 _To those whom find this letter,_

 _Whether they be the Ministry of Magic or Albus Dumbledore himself,_

 _For years since I have re-entered the Wizarding World, I have either been Hero, or villain. I have been attacked and labelled both verbally and physically by the Ministry of Magic, no doubt under the hopeful assumption that I would illegally practice magic to save my cousin and his parents so that I can be tried Illegally tried in a fucked up court of law full of Death Eater scum and the Minister who is paid to keep his mouth shut and even paid to go after innocent people when whispers and promises of power are spoken into his ear, as an attention seeking liar and possible murderer of one Cedric Diggory. Well, you really messed up as you should have remembered that I was already made of age when I was illegally entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament against my will and forced to compete when three Heads of three different schools and the Head of International Cooperation acknowledged I had no choice but to compete in a Tournament meant for adults. No doubt that you forgot, if you had tried me, you would have all lost your magic because by law, I was considered an adult during the damn blasted tournament. And then you thought you would try me under the assumption that I was still underage. Well fuck you. I'm done with being the scape goat and I'm tired of fighting for a world who does not deserve my loyalty, my life, my time, or my magic. As for Voldemort also known as Tom Marvollo Riddle, he can have the lot of you, provided he leave certain people and families alone, families I will also leave on the letter I have written to the Daily Prophet, a letter that you will no doubt see upon the morning after this vault is opened for the last time, since they alone are deserving of my loyalty and protection. As for the Ministry or Albus Dumbledore, don't seek me out because I won't be found. In fact, by this time, I intend to fix everything you and Dumbledore ever took away from me and I will ensure I have the life I should have had. And in the end, you won't even be able to stop me because by then, it will be too late._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Harry James Potter_

 _The-boy-who-won't-take-anymore-shit-from-nobody-because-he-has-nothing-left-to-lose._

The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and even the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Deloris Umbridge were all clearly angry as the expressions of red faces was seen by not just the Goblins, but the Head of the DMLE as well. The Goblins had contacted him just barely under an hour after the fools left their bank. During which he began to undergo the training that would aid him in his fight when he decided he was ready to send himself to the past.

When he claimed his Lordship, he also found that his parents had portraits of themselves made that was in Potter Manor. He also found his parents wills and sent a copy of that and his letter of intent to the Daily Prophet and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Davis with the help of some of his friends who were also either Squibs or had family members that turned on them when entering the magical world only to return home when they learned the truth of the negatives of being members of a corrupt and inbred society. That the Magical World had nothing to offer them and or betrayed them, other than to turn family against family as had been evidenced not only with Harry's Mother and Aunt, but also many other families was not lost on any of them or Harry. This had been a hard lesson for those rejected and betrayed by the British Magical World.

Many families, both muggle and squibs, who were wronged by the British Magical World had been looking for a reason to take up the fight against the world that had destroyed their families life, and now they had it. Harry, in the presence of his parents portrait, was changed from an malnourished young man with a small height, to a force to be reckoned with as his build also increased drastically. James and Lily, in their infinite wisdom, gave Harry knowledge and necessary skills from within their portrait, and was able to give Harry an outline of what the Ministry of Magic was like by whatever memory they had. As they spoke, he and those listening managed to create a blueprint of the Ministries infrastructure that Harry would use when he would begin infiltration mission. As a going away gift to him during a short and silent party for him, he was gifted with a Enfield British L42 Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, the weapon he had been using for some time, but was magically modified, specifically for him.

Harry's target was the Time room. It had many Time Turners and information regarding time travel. As the months passed, Harry's training increased until the entire group of retired Military squib soldiers, Moody, and the first generation or muggleborn Witches and Wizards, felt he was ready to return and raise some hell.

Almost one year had passed since Harry Potter had disappeared from the Wizarding World, and then one night, within the Ministry of Magic, he spotted Arthur Weasley as he was walking within a darkened room filled with Orbs of light when he spotted a snake on the floor behind the the father figure of his life as it began to slither its way towards the man from behind. Arthur was unaware of the snake until it was nearly too late when he heard a hiss. Turning at the sound, he was frightened enough by what he saw, that he fell on his backside. The snake sped up its slithering and raised itself up to strike that, by the time Arthur rose his arms to defend himself, he never saw the head of the snake explode, but he did hear it and the thump that followed as its body fell to the floor, smoke rising from the body seconds later, smoke that took on an almost eerily familiar face as it rose from the remains of the serpent. The creature-esque face took on look as if in pain before it dissipated into nothingness as it dissolved in midair.

Arthur, shaking like a leaf, slowly lowered his arm. He then saw the blood pooling at his feet and skidded back several feet as he shrieked in fear. Suddenly, a fingerless gloved hand silenced him when it covered his mouth as he then felt the bladed end of a knife at his neck. A face, covered in dark make-up, came into his peripheral vision on his left, "Hello Arthur. Did you and the Order miss me?" the unknown yet familiar persons voice whispered very softly in his ear.

Harry removed the knife and slowly removed his hand away to allow Arthur to see him completely. He was decked out so to speak, completely in black clothing, a long sleeve shirt, pants, boots, fingerless gloves, and a bandanna. His face and neck was covered in dark, yet liquid based make-up that somewhat shined in the light provided by the Orbs of the darkened Hall of Prophecies. He also seemed to be carrying some strange items, one of which was strapped to his back. He was almost certain they were some type of muggle weaponry he had never seen before. But it was his familiar green eyes tt gave him away, "Harry? Is that you?" the Patriarch of House Weasley asked.

Harry raised a finger to his lips, silently demanding silence, "I'm going to ask you some questions of my own as I answer that yes, it is me. Now, what is this room?"

"Harry, where ha.." he began only to be stopped as Harry reversed the hold he had on the knife and held it to and pressed it harder against Arthurs throat, silencing him.

"Now Arthur, I just saved your life from a big damn snake, as it seems you have followed in both Ginny and Ronald in owing me a Life Debt. All three of you each now owe me a life debt, don't make me call yours in. Now, I'm going to ask again, what is this room and also what are you doing here?"

Seeing he had no choice but to answer, "I-It's the Hall of Prophecies. Dumbledore wanted me to guard a prophecy that..."

"That told of Voldemorts or my downfall via one or the others hand. An orb only he and/or I can remove, correct?"

Arthur nodded.

"Good, show me."

"Harry, I-I..."

Harry pulled out a weapon from behind him that Arthur didn't recognize, and attached a cylindrical object to its head, and then pointed it at Arthur's head, "This is a nine Millimeter Beretta, able to turn your brains into swizz cheese with a single ball of lead once fired from a copper jacket filled with gun powder. So it is unwise to not do as I ask. Now, show me where it is." he emphasized his point by cocking back the guns head and chambering a round when the slide clicked back into place.

Arthur needed no more prompting as he turned around with his hands raised as he now understood the severity of the situation and raised his hands, and then began walking. Harry, being vigilant, barely took his eyes off his once pseudo father figure except to make sure there wasn't any unwanted company nearby or following either of them.

Minutes later, Arthur stopped at a row of orbs and led Harry to a single orb. Having enhanced his intelligence with the aid of the former soldiers, Harry was able to make out Albus Dumbledores initials, Sybill Trelawney's initials, and his own as well as Voldemorts title of Dark Lord. Placing the barrel of the silenced weapon at Arthurs neck and holding him at arms length, turning him back in the other direction, Harry quickly took a second to look at the orb again, grabbed it, and pocketed it in a prepared pouch on his back. Once it was secured, he looked back at Arthurs head and placing his hand on Arthurs shoulder, he shoved him forward and back out and towards the exit.

Before they exited the room, Harry had only one last thing to say to the man, "I want you to know that I meant nothing by scaring and or threatening you, but due to the world I found myself re-entering it before my first year, in what it has done to me since, it has hardened my heart towards a good percentage of you. You all have betrayed me in one form or another, even you, and that means you can't be trusted. Just know, you were like a father to me in what time I have known you, one that I cherished and would have gladly died for, but too much has happened that shows I have to fight this war, 'my way'. And to do that, I need the help of those I can trust completely. So, go home Arthur. Tell Dumbledore or whoever if you want, because when I'm done, you'll probably not even remember this conversation. In fact, I doubt we'll be having this conversation."

The moment Harry removed the weapon, Arthur figured out what he intended, "You intend to change the past!"

"That's right."

"How?"

"Leave that to me. Thank you Arthur Weasley, for treating me like a son in what short time you've known me. But I have to do this on my own since none of you have the heart or the dignity to make the choices that have to be made. And instead, allow yourself to be led around by the hand of that manipulative bastard, Dumbledore."

"Harry, as much as I love you as a son and don't want you to do this, I understand and hope you succeed." Arthur said as he turned to look at him.

"You're not going to tell Dumbledore, are you?" Harry asked, now a bit shocked at this change in pace.

Arthur sighed, and placed a hand on his unofficially adopted son and looked him in the eye, "No, this time is too dark for me and my family, and hopefully, with your plans, whatever they may be, can hopefully make it a brighter future. Whatever your plans, they are yours and yours alone. But there is something you should know."

"And what's that?"

Arthur began telling him of what had been going on at Hogwarts, and how his friends were being tortured by the Undersecretary with a dark object, once the Ministers Undersecretary had taken over Hogwarts. He even surmised that the Minister had known of this and so far has done nothing to stop it. Harry had spent so much time undergoing training that he neglected to pay attention to the goings on of Hogwarts. The fact the Minister had allowed it to happen only served to piss off Harry even more as he looked into Arthur's eyes, "Go home Arthur, you don't need to know what's about to happen. This way, you can have full plausible deniability about what will be seen and known by all within this world, tomorrow morning. This may set me back in what time I have, but only by a day."

Arthur nodded and was surprised Harry pulled him into his arms, "You have been and shall always be the father I always wanted. Good-bye, Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he felt Arthurs arms circle him in a familial hug. It ended too soon as Harry then let him go and disappeared into the darkness as if melding with it. The moment he opened the door and walked out of the Hall of Prophecies, Arthur could neither see nor hear his pseudo adopted son when he exited the Hall.

The next day, Deloris Umbridge was found with a hole in her head, blood all over her clothed body, and her body being held up on the Wizengamot doors by stave's punctured into her hands with her arms splayed out so that all may see, and left displayed within the Ministry of Magics Atrium with a rolled and tied sheet of parchment that was tied around her neck. Amelia Bones came up to the body and removed the parchment. She was surprised to find her name on it with it being addressed to her. When she read it, she became extremely upset and turned to find an extremely flustered Minister of Magic staring at the body, only for her to sucker punch him in the jaw. She cried out in pain as she held her hand, while he was on the ground, holding his bleeding mouth.

She looked upon the downed Minister and growled out loudly to a set of Aurors who stood dumbfounded and shocked, "Get this piece of shite to a cell, NOW!" She was fuming so much that she looked at the now standing minister who was now being held by the two Aurors, "You are going to wish you never ran for Minister when I'm done with you, you bastard." She then kicked him in the balls for good measure, his voice crying out at an high note.

She began securing the crime scene and having the area examined, while at the same time, she mentally said, 'Good luck, Harry Potter. Make this world better from what we are facing now.'

Harry who was concealed in the crowd of onlookers via a glamour charm, read her eyes as she looked around, as if to search for him within the crowd. He didn't give her the chance to see him as he backed out and turned around in order to walk away while others who wanted to look took his spot.

That night, Harry's last objective was to once more return to Hogwarts around the time when he knew everyone should be asleep. Tonight, he would say goodbye to those he cared for. He stealthily made his way through the castle sometime after midnight. Having the Marauders map helped matters as he made sure to not only stay hidden in the shadows, but also to avoid the teachers, including Snape. He managed to bypass the anti-male charms on the girls dorms in Gryffindore as he found Hermione and Ginny's easy enough. He looked down on them and smiled as he kissed their heads and whispered his apologies while leaving a single rose and a note in their hands for both of them. When he gazed upon his adopted sister Hermione, he smiled lovingly as only a brother could. But when he looked upon Ginny, he cleaned his face a bit somewhat in order to kiss her lips for the first and last time as she slept. His lips lingered on hers for a few moments before he stood and walked out of the girls dorm. He then went to his adopted brothers Ron and Neville after reapplying the makeup and grasped their hands gently as they slept, apologizing to them as well.

He went to leave the Griffindore dorm when a pair of red haired twins stopped him. "Hello Harry, old boy." one of the twins said.

"Well, it seems he didn't abandon us, eh George."

"Right you are, Fred."

"Boy's." Harry said sharply. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

They saw that he didn't look the same. Indeed he looked as their father had claimed, like a man with nothing left to lose and wouldn't hesitate to kill if it came down having no other choice but to kill. His eyes were hard, and yet softened as he looked at them. "Not really, Harry. Where have you been? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you. But I am glad I ran into you two." he answered.

"Why is that, Harry?"

"What are you going to do?"

"As I said, I can't tell you. My favor I need is small, can I trust you?" Harry asked wearily.

"Yes." both answered at the same time.

"I need you two to watch over both Hedwig and Dobby for me. Because where I go, they can't follow."

"Sure Harry."

"Whatever you say."

"You can count on us."

Harry chuckled lightly at the byplay between his favorite adopted siblings. "Dobby." Harry called out.

There was a pop and then a squeaky voice called out, "Master Harry, call Dobby?"

"I did Dobby." Harry answered as he knelt down to the same level as his elf friend and began to issue instructions. He even had Dobby gather Hedwig for him and explained to the angered yet weary owl what he wanted her to do for him. At fist she bristled in indignation until he held her in his arms and to his chest showing her his love and spoke tearfully of why he had to do this. It was finally after a few minutes that she finally understood and accepted what he felt he had to do and acquiesced to his pleading wishes. He gave the twins a self-made copy of his father Marauder map and a letter addressed to Remus and Sirius. He gave a large wrapped parcel to Dobby, and had him deliver it to Hagrid. His final act for Hogwarts, was leaving his wand inside of a thin pouch at the door to the Gryffindores head of House, Minerva McGonagall with a note for her and the Headmaster.

He then returned home, tired as he was, and alone, just as he needed. The next day, after speeking of what he saw within the Hall of Prophecies upon the snakes death, and with the portrait of Lily Potters fears being realized, he quickly, with the instructions of his mother, set about creating an imprisoning or soul prison crystal that would definitely see to the Dark Lords fall. A day later, after activating the ritual inside the Fidelius charmed home, in a flash of light, Harry James Potter, was gone.

 **Flashback Ends**

Back in Godrics Hollow woods, Harry stopped his trip down memory lane as a couple of _'cracks'_ caught his attention. His targets had arrived. He relaxed his breathing and focused the adjuster until he had a clear view of the targets. The wind was with him as was the temperature. The darkness of the woods made sure he was concealed well. When he arrived, his memory of where Godrics Hollow allowed him to place himself deep enough into the woods where he had been waiting since he confirmed he made it to the appropriate timeline he aimed for.

In his scope, he recognized the tall wiry frame of Lord Voldemort in his ridiculous robes, and the short, fat, bald headed body of Peter William Pettigrew. The 'Rat' was leaning into Riddles left side and whispering what was undoubtedly the secret to his parents home. When Riddle turned back to the small cottage, Harry knew the secret revealing had brought the Fidelius down around the cottage as he felt the magic in the air take effect. Taking his time, and closing one eye, he trained his weapons scope and aim, with his trigger finger removing the safety on his weapon, taking a breath, he pulled the trigger.

With the magical silencing of the weapon and the charms used to stop the recoil working as he hoped, he watched as the right leg of Peter Pettigrew was obliterated. Riddle spun and trained his wand every which way, but could not find the source of what attacked his magical slave. Peter was wailing his head off while holding what remained of his now bleeding and chunky leg. Riddle did as Harry hoped as the hardened warrior retrained his weapon after removing the spent jacket and slipped in a new round into the chamber, slamming it into the barrel. Taking a moment as Riddle was forced to put Peter out of his misery, Harry reached the trigger again and pulled. Seconds after Tom Riddle ended Peter's life via a deathly green Killing Curse, his head was removed from his shoulders, chunks of it going all over the place, from the walls and door of the cottage, to the front lawn of where he stood as his body fell backward.

Harry quickly emptied the chamber and stood. With a turn and a _'crack'_ of his own, he apparated in front of his parents cottage and waited with a jeweled item in hand. It took him hours with his mothers instructions on the last day of his being in his original time, to create what he called a soul gem or in this case, a soul prison for just this moment. He didn't have to wait to long as Riddles damaged soul began to rise from his body, visually. Taking this moment to hold it out before him, Harry began to chant in Ancient Latin, the jewel glowing white.

The main soul cried out in fear and despair as no matter how hard he fought, his resistance was useless as he was pulled into the stone. He looked down into his hand and smiled as the stone turned dark gray, signifying that it was a success and that Tom Marvollo Riddle was finally caught. Bringing the stone to eye level, his smiled widened, "You jumpy, slippery bastard, I gotcha now."

So enthralled with his successful capture of his long time enemy, he almost missed the door of his parents cottage opening.

 **Here's the first part of this newly re-edited story. Let me know what you think. Remember to read and review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 Family Gathering

**Time for Punishment**

 **Ch. 1 Family Gathering**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **J. K. Rowling does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 1 Family Gathering**

James Potter was nervous. Scratch that, he was downright terrified out of his mind, all the while wondering where in the hell Dumbledore was. He'd seen Wormtails leg somehow blow up, chunks of meat, bone, and blood spraying the air and the grass of his cottage grounds, when he chanced a peak through the window of his living room. He was shocked to say the least, but even more so as right after Wormtails leg exploded, Voldemort spun and could not see the cause of Peter's leg exploding in the way it did.

Realizing Peter was making too much noise and was now a lost cause, Voldemort turned his wand on Peter and silenced him with only two words, a flash of green flying from his wand, and connecting with Peters chest. James could see from where he crouched at the window, the look of both pain and shock on Peters face as his life ended less than a second after he was struck by the Killing Curse. A moment later, James watched as Voldemorts own head was removed from his shoulders in the same manner as Peters leg.

James, scared out of his wits at seeing such a thing, and yet somewhat internally jumping in joy at the instant death of one of the darkest threats the world has seen since Grindewald, wondering what could have that kind of power to kill such a man, whom was damn near impossible to kill before. His thoughts were all over the place as he then hunched down, his breathing becoming erratic as whoever had destroyed Peters leg and killed the Dark Lord, he'd have to be out of his mind, as no doubt the method used to fatally wound Peter and terminate Voldemort, had been muggle. He began to get a bad feeling as to what did the Dark Lord in.

A sudden _'crack'_ caused him to chance a peak through the window as a man appeared between Voldemort and Peters bodies via apparition. He was all decked out in black with black makeup on his face, black snow cap, and black gloves. Over his shoulder was what James recognized to be a muggle gun, a sniper rifle if he remembered correctly. 'No doubt the weapon that fatally wounded Peter and killed Voldemort.' he thought to himself. He remembered Harold Evans, his wife Lily's father had used one to intimidate him when he first met the man. This unknown gun wielding individual then pulled what looked to be a crystal or some form of stone from a pouch on his belt as something rose from Voldemorts remains.

James went wide eyed as whatever Voldemort had done to himself, it was truly evil as it slowly rose from the headless remains as a black mist-like cloud. Whatever was in the mans hands, he held it out before him. James could barely observe due to the bright light as the specter tried to fight the pull of whatever was in the mans hand as it was being pulled into the stone, molecule by molecule. There was words being spoken in Ancient Latin and whatever struggle the black mass put up, was for naught as it was finally consumed by the object in the mans hand.

Having enough, James, as discreetly as he could, inched from under the lower frame of his window to the cottage door. Wand in his right hand, his grip tightening on the wands hilt, the Auror with his free left hand, gripped the doors handle and as quietly as possible, unlocked it and proceeded to open it slightly after placing a silencing charm on the door.

He thought he was good, and about to make a move until a black rectangular object with a round cylinder that he recognized as a hand gun, wound up in his face, pointing to right between his eyes, a _'click'_ showing that a round was chambered and the hammer pulled back.

"That's a bad move for an Auror, especially for someone of your supposed caliber, Mr. Potter." A hoarse voice spoke as the hammer of the muggle weapon made a noise as the mans thumb gently put the hammer back into place, "Good thing I'm not here to kill you, rather just the opposite."

"Who are you?" James asked as he held his hands up.

A wand snapped into existence in the unknown mans hand that he then waved over his face, removing the dark makeup until James got a good look at his face and his eyes. He'd know those eyes anywhere. It's the same eyes he looks upon when he looks at his wife every morning and night, and it's the same eyes he looks at every time he looks upon his son when in his arms, but the face, is all his. He'd seen a lot of weird things in his day, especially where it concerned the Wizarding World, but nothing like this when the face he looked at rested upstairs with his wife in order to remain safe.

"Put your hands down." the man exhaled. Looking back at James, he then exclaimed, "My name is Harry James Potter, and I'm your son. Whether you want to believe me or not, I'm from the future."

"Impossible." James whispered in shock at this young mans audacity to claim to be his son, and yet, the evidence was standing before him.

"The thing about us Potter men, is we're always known for pulling off the impossible. Most recently myself." the guy said as he slipped the handgun into its holster on his belt. Taking the fingerless glove off of his right hand, Harry raised the hand in the air and towards James, allowing the elder Potter to see the ring he wore. A ring James himself had not intended to take due to Albus Dumbledores suggestion.

"How did you get that ring?" James asked. He clenched his fists because if it was true and this young man was his son from the future, them it might mean that something happened in the future that forced Harry to travel back in time to alter the past.

"When I come from, I became Lord Potter in order to snub both the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore after the Ministry tried to set me up and Dumbledore having me raised for only one purpose, to be a Sacrificial Lamb. a Martyr for his cause." Harry replied.

Suddenly, a roar caught their attention as a motorcycle pulled up in front of the cottage, "James, thank Merlin you're alright. Who's this? Is that Wormtail?" the man asked after shutting down his bike and running up to James and Harry and gazing at the remains of his now former friend.

"Yes it is and this is Harry, all grown up and from the future." James answered, waving a hand towards his apparently grown son.

Sirius Orion Blacks head double snapped as it were as he looked real hard at the young man James claimed to be his little 'Prongslet', all grown up and from the future James in the younger mans face.

"Siri." Harry acknowledged.

"It really is you, Prongslet?" Sirius asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes Sirius, it's me. We have to get inside. Hagrids about to show up on Dumbledores orders, as will a certain treacherous snake. Dumbledore intends for our friendly half-Giant to pick up and deliver little Harry to Dumbledore, leaving him outside of Petunias door in this late weather." Harry said as he craned his neck and looked into the House and saw Lily Potter descending halfway down the stairs as he had felt her magic getting closer.

"Like hell he will." James growled as he nudged Harry and Sirius inside while shrinking and transfiguring both Voldemort and Peters bodies into dolls, levitated them into his hand, and pocketed them.

"James, is everything...alright?" Lily Potter asked. In her arms was a sleepy eyed toddler. Harry had to take a step back as he eyed the baby.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"According to what I know about time travel, same matter cannot occupy the same space." Harry answered as he then looked at Lily and had to school his features in order to not compromise his mission.

"Time travel, same matter, and same space?" She stepped off of the ascending stairs and pushed adult Harry by the arm in order to turn him around completely and look at him in the face and eyes before she figured it out. Her free hand flying to her mouth, "Harry!" she gasped.

"Hi mum." Harry said nervously.

Suddenly he got a strange feeling and rolled up his left sleeve where his muggle military issued watch resided, "Shit, Hagrid and Snape are about to arrive."

"Why would Hagrid be coming?" Lily asked.

"To take him from you on Dumbledores orders and have him sent to Petunia." Harry answered as he pointed at his younger counterpart.

"What. No, that can't be right. Dumbledore..." Lily tried before Harry cut her off.

"The problem is he did and will try do so yet again, mum. I should know, I lived with Petunia a good portion of my life. I spent most of my life living underneath the cupboard under the stairs until days before my eleventh birthday, starving, being treated as a slave, neglected, and abused. Dumbledore knew, and didn't give a damn, nor did he intend to stop it."

And as if on schedule, Hagrid walked up after being deposited via a 'Port-Key'. Knocking on the door, he was surprised to see James Potter alive, let alone opening the door and beckoning him in. "Lily, James, you're alive. B-But, how? Dumbledore said you were dead."

Harry, sensing another familiar presence nearby, hidden within the shadows of the forest, laid a hand on James shoulders, "Excuse me a moment." he said as he walked outside and with a _'crack'_ , disappeared. Less than ten seconds later, Harry returned with a robed individual over his left shoulder, "I knew this piece of filth was here this night, just as I now know he had a hand in what would have resulted in your murders." he snarled as he slammed it down to the living room floor where it groaned before it was stunned again from Harrys wand. Rolling it over with a booted foot, everyone got a good look at a pale faced, black haired man with a crooked nose.

"Snivellus." Sirius growled.

"Severus went to his master in the hopes to spare you, Lily while not caring whether your son and husband died. He begged both Dumbledore and Voldemort to save you. He wanted you for himself, even if it meant my death. Dumbledore instead made a deal with him. Reason being is because he told Voldemort about the prophecy that Sybill Trelawney spouted to Dumbledore whom had the hopes to get a position within Hogwarts for a stupid class called Divination. She sold it pretty well to Albus Dumbledore while this...worm...overheard from within the shadows of Aberforths Dumbledores pub. Of course, Aberforth himself was there as well. But Snape was cunning enough to escape before either Dumbledores could stop him and/or obliviate him."

"Since he only heard part of the prophecy, he went to his master with the half he heard and you know the rest. Dumbledore used this to gain control of two families, you and the Longbottoms. But somehow or another, the Longbottoms were discovered, their Fidelius revealed, and in early December of this year, Neville and his Grandmother will be the surviving two individuals left unscathed while Alice and Frank were left at St. Mungo's Long Term Care Ward, their minds broken because of Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphis and his brother Rabastan, Barty Crouch Jr., and Lucius Malfoy, the latter which bought his way out of Prison claiming Imperious. The other four were locked up within Azkaban until Voldemorts return."

"Where were I and Remus in this?" Sirius asked.

Harry glared at him, "Dumbledore left you to rot in Azkaban after supposedly killing this piece of shit." Harry said, pulling out Peter's shrunken and transfigured corpse/doll. "You neglected me in your duty after finding my dead parents and me, handed me off to Hagrid here on Dumbledores orders while you went after Peter. As Dumbledore was having me delivered to my of so loving Aunt," Harry sneered disgustingly while spitting to the side as if her very name was poison on his lips, "You went and found Peter, confronted him. Peter should have been a Slytherin because the next thing you knew, he accuses you of killing and betraying my parents, puts his hands behind his back, cuts off a finger, and then blasts the road behind him, detonating a gas main, and killing 12 mundanes or Muggles, shifted into his animagus form and escaped into some pipes for some time before finding himself at the Weasleys where he stayed until I found out about him after you Sirius escaped from Azkaban."

"I later learned while saving you from Dementors and Cornelius Fudge himself how you never received a trial and was left to rot in Azkaban for 12 years before you escaped, but only because you learned during your stay in that hellhole, that Dementors can't affect animals."

While Sirius was paling at the revelations of a possible future, James asked, "Cornelius Fudge? But he's incompetent Wizard and an idiot. What's he doing as Minister of Magic."

"Don't know. He's someone Dumbledore and the other members of the Wizangamot endorsed and bought to either stay out of jail, and or to run our world into the ground. Dumbledore stole the Potter votes and endorsed laws that kept Remus away from me for those twelve years, with the author of the law being the near squib and hidden Death Eater, Deloris Jane Umbridge. Someone who wouldn't think twice about torturing and or murdering those not human or those she deems either half-blood or mudblood, even if they were innocent children. After my farce of a trial in the use of magic to save my cousin Dudley and myself from some what I thought at the time were rogue Dementors, I had to disappear. I later learned she sent them after me because I had told the world that Voldemort had returned. But because I had escaped and decided to fight back against the corruption of the Ministry, I learned she had been sent to Hogwarts by Fudge as High Inquisitor and DADA Professor despite barely even passing DADA herself. She began putting fowl Ministry approved laws into the school that made people want start rebelling and begin a secret training group in order to do better than what the Ministry and or Umbridge was wanting them to do. They really dumbed DADA down so much that when they were caught due to of Umbridges Inquisitorial Squad, she then began torturing the students through Illegal Blood Quills, but only after Fudge and her chased Dumbledore off of the schools premises. She did the same to you Hagrid, and even attacked McGonagall, who wouldn't even stop her the first time she used the Blood Quills against the students, because Dumbledore told her not to in the hopes I would return to play the hero, only to be shackled and imprisoned until I was ready to face my so called destiny as he wishes it."

"Wh-What became of her?" Lily asked with a growing hate for the toad-like woman that she remembered from her days in school.

"Well, as I said, I learned she was hurting the others, up to and including my friends, chased Hagrid off the premises with her 'Inquisitorial' stooges, and even attacked Professor McGonagall seconds later as the Deputy Headmistress tried and failed to defend him, so I had to put Umbridge down like a rabid animal."

"You mean, you killed her?" Hagrid asked.

"She didn't leave me any choice, Hagrid." Harry said, as he looked at Hagrid tiredly. "You were the first person to introduce me to our world after all those years, and really, you were my first true friend that the Dursleys couldn't chase away, and one in whom Dumbledore couldn't completely control all in thanks to your gentle nature completely. You're like an Uncle to me, I couldn't let what Umbridge had done, pass. That's how much you meant to me."

Hagrid went teary eyed and yanked Harry into his arms. Where most would be left gasping for breath, Harry leaned into the hug as if it didn't affect him, despite not being able to wrap his arms around the gentle half-giant.

"So, if you didn't return to school for fifth year, what did you do?" Lily asked after Hagrid put Harry down and patted his shoulders since he was now a man.

"I found muggle-borns, half-bloods, and squibs within the muggle world who I aligned myself with because they understood me, many of them entered the muggle Military after being shunned by our precious Ministry, put me through hell and trained me to the breaking point, only to push me some more. What you see before you is the result of that training."

Lily placed a quivering hand on her mouth, turned to hand her sleeping baby into James arms, then launched herself into her sons arms. He held onto her tightly, breathing in her scent of Lily's and Lilac.

"I'd always wondered what you smelled like, mum." Harry said as he shook emotionally in her arms. "Now I know."

"I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." she replied as she pulled back, held his face in her hands while his hands was on her hips, and began wiping his and her own tears away with her hand. "Now you know what I smell like, huh?" she asked as she chuckled a bit, something he enjoyed hearing after not having heard her voice for so long. "Still, I am sorry for believing in that old fool." she finished as she stared him in the eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, mum. It was Dumbledores, Voldemorts, these two bastards, and the Ministry of Magic. By the way, you have a beautiful laugh, and an evil lovelier smile." Harry said as conjured them both a handkerchief so they could clean themselves up. "Which brings me to the next part of my mission."

"What's that?" James asked as he dabbed at his eyes.

"You're the current head of the Aurors, right?"

"I'm on leave at the moment due to Dumbledore convincing me and Franks to hide our families because of the damn prophecy. Why?"

"I need your blessing."

"What do you mean, son?" James asked with a hint of knowing what Harry was asking for as his son removed the ring on his finger and held it out to James.

"I need your blessing to rid the world of Wizarding Britains certain members of society. I need permission to hunt down and kill every marked Death Eater while being safe from prosecution, and in the process, I can save the Longbottoms and other individual families and innocent muggles. To save our diseased world, its necessary to cut out the cancer. The Death Eaters are the cancer. In the process, I'll be finishing up my collection of soul fragments of Voldemort. The process could take a few days. But it will be worth it. After all, a good man once said, the needs of the many, outweighs the needs of the few or the one."

"Another good man once said, 'In order for evil to succeed, good men must do nothing.'" Lily Potter quoted as she looked from her husband, and then back to her son.

"Let him, James." Sirius said without reservation. "If it saves lives, then let him."

James, glaring at his best friend, then looked at Harry with narrowed eyes, "Just the Death Eaters?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered with the same expression.

A minute later, James relented with a nod.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry then said, "Just so you know, Peter was the traitors, not Remus. Tell Moony what you must. One final thing, Dumbledore and Snape are both Legilimense's. If you know Occlumency, then I suggest you strengthen your mental shields and clamp them down when he's around."

"Understood. Anything you want Remus to know?" his father asked.

"Tell Remus, I'll be back. Under no circumstances is Dumbledore to be allowed to take that baby from you. If he tries, he dies. No exceptions."

"If everything you say is true and Dumbledore can no longer be trusted, then so be it." Lily said as Harry nodded in thanks. With a turn, he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Hunting." Harry answered without turning or pausing as with a _'crack'_ , he disappeared.

"Woe to any Death Eaters that he comes across." Sirius says before chuckling.

Lily, now holding her infant child, could only hold him tightly as she promised to do everything she could to ensure that the future of the child in her arms would not walk the same line as the one who now hunted the terrorists of their world.

An hour later, she and James felt the familiar presence of Albus Dumbledore approaching the wards of the cottage. Hagrid, knowing that he had a loose tongue at times, asked James to obliviate him. James didn't feel comfortable doing that to a friend, but then Hagrid turned to Lily who had enough skill to pull off the obliviation without the side effects of hurting her friend. She chose and removed specific memories within Hagrids mind in order to protect her future time traveling sons secret.

Baby Harry was in his crib asleep with his Godbrother beside him, facing him. Remus had already arrived by then as did Frank and Alice minutes later and spoke for a long time about the nights events and what they learned of a future that was still possible if Dumbledore had his way. James, Lily, and Sirius had already discussed the pro's and con's of what trusting Dumbledore had done to their world and how many lives had been lost due to the choices he had made.

Too many inconsistencies had come up in their discussions and were now being shared with their newly arrived friends. Lupin could not believe what he was hearing since James and Sirius both had vanished the remains of their former friend and their now former Dark Lord. James had called Frank and Alice over and explained to them what had happened and asked them to remain for support since there was no doubt that Dumbledore would attempt to come over and remove Harry from their custody. Hagrid had already been sent off by this point and and with both boys now upstairs asleep, the two families and extended friends, remained behind for when the old meddler arrived.

And right on time, he did. But he wasn't alone, Beside him was Minerva McGonagall herself. Severus Snape was tied to a chair, unconscious. His wand was removed from his possession as was any potions, portkeys, and any other objects he may have had on hand.

Both the Potters, Longbottoms, Sirius, and Remus were either sitting in couches when James got up, or chairs, in this case, chairs for Remus and Sirius while both James and Frank held their wives in their arms.

James opened the door with a blank expression, his mental shields at maximum, yet he did not look Dumbledore directly in the eyes. Instead, he looked over at Professor McGonagall while asking in a cold tone of voice, "Professors, what can I do for you?"

"Ah James, your safe. And I see Lily, Frank, and Alice are with you." Dumbledore replied in his grandfatherly tone of voice, but inside, he was shocked and stupified. This was not supposed to be a part of the plan.

"What do you want, Dumbledore?" James asked in a more direct term of voice.

"Might we come in, James. The night air seems to be chilly and can make these old bones sore."

"She can, not you."

Surprised and taken aback with such a dark attitude, Dumbledore tried to look James in the eyes, but James refused to look at him. "I'm sorry, Have I done something wrong?"

"The wards." came James answer.

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The wards that were on my home. He placed them on this cottage, so I ask, why did it take him an hour to get here? Where were you, Dumbledore? Why did you show up one hour since Voldemort attacked my and my families home?"

"James, I..."

"Why did you send Hagrid just minutes after the Dark Lord discovered the secret of the Fidelius thanks to Peter revealing the secret? Now that Voldemort is no more,I'm beginning to question your decisions and judgment, Dumbledore. I'm beginning to question everything about this prophecy, especially since we have your and Voldemorts informant tied and silenced, right in here." James said, jerking his thumb right behind him.

"James, what are you trying to say?" Professor McGonagall queried now that she had stepped in and seen Severus Snape unconscious and tethered to a makeshift chair, either conjured or transfigured from something else.

"I'm saying that Professor Dumbledore has an rather unusual and unhealthy obsession with mine and Franks son. And I don't like it. We've already learned that Snape was the one who informed Voldemort about a Prophecy that Sybill Trelawney spouted. As is, I'm using my authority as Head Auror and informing you that I am placing Trelawney under arrest first thing in the morning. I'm going to be returning to active duty early tomorrow morning and when I come for her, you better have her present Dumbledore because I promise, there will be a warrant and you should know, as of this moment, I and the others resign from the Order of the Phoenix. I can no longer trust you. Don't make me an enemy, because if I find Trelawneys memories tampered with or anything else that shows you've tampered with her mind, if there is even a trace of your magic on her, I will bury you in the deepest darkest hole with no day light, understand?"

"I understand, James." Dumbledore replied in a saddened manor that James was beginning to understand as a form of dramatic acting as he looked long and hard at the elderly Headmaster, "May I at least know how you and Franks son is at least?"

"No, you'll read about it in the Prophet in a day or so when we decide to inform the Wizarding World how the Dark Lord met his end this very night. Not before. Now, I think it's time for you to go. Oh, and I'll be wanting all of my property back, cloak, books, and all. This is not up for discussion or debate. I want all of my families possessions back first thing tomorrow and I better not find out you've copied them without my permission."

Seeing he had nothing more he could say or do and that Severus was beyond his help, he decided to do the smart thing and leave, with a nod, he turned, walked several steps and disappeared with a _'crack'_!

In an undisclosed location, Harry James Potter had just found one of his quarries as he had Lucius Malfoy in his sights after observing some recognizable Death Eaters who looked younger, but were still recognizable, entering the premises. They had come to congregate for a meeting in the hopes to no doubt find out what happened to their Lord. Too bad they'd never get the chance to find out because none of them would live to see the light of the next day as Harry studied the Malfoy homes entire grounds until he found a weak spot in the wards and exploited it.

The moment he had gone through the weak part of the wards, he then began the next phase of his plan. He had no time for what ifs. He'd seen the future and lived it. Tonight, in this time, the nightmare of so many innocents, would cease to exist. And the future would be re-written and all the brighter for what he was about to do.

 **Here's the second newly re-edited chapter. The next one will be up as soon as possible. Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I've not had time or opportunity due to work and because I have so many and needing to find inspiration since I'm trying to finish my Christmas shopping. So, once again, here's the newest one. Remember to read and review. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2 Punishment

**Time for Punishment**

 **Ch. 2 Punishment**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **J. K. Rowling does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: The final re-edit of this story is going up before I jump back onto more important stories that also need updates and or re-edits as well. Rita as former Green Ranger? And Zordon, a former Red Ranger? Say what? Zeo crytals already? Oh hell no! Be sure to check out the buzz of the new Ranger movie coming out in March of next year, and as I said before for all you Tommy/Kimberly fans, you might as well forget it, as in the cannon series of Zeo, a special Christmas episode, Tommy was shown in a future timeline, married to Catherine with an unknown amount of children and several grandkids. And as for Kimberly, it's obvious in Turbo: a movie, she and Jason have a possible thing going on and a possible future in store for themselves. So, for those who observed the smooching going on between Jason and Kim, so what. Let it go.**

 **Anyhow, getting back on track, here's the final update for the night before getting back onto my other work. Enjoy, and please, keep the comments clean. I'd hate to sick the Punisher on you. PEACE!**

 **Ch. 2 Punishment**

 **"** Has there been any word from Snape?" a female voice asked from the elongated rectangular wooden table. She sat next to her Lord's chair on his right as she was one of his most trusted Lieutenants. Bellatrix Lestrange-Black was a once beautiful woman who undoubtedly was a looker once upon a time. But in her service to her 'Lord', has left her, somewhat in a single word, insane and maddeningly, unworthy of a second glance. Hair as black as just like her maiden name with a figure to die for with a frighteningly deranged look that could drive away almost any man, or in which any man save for her 'Lord' would die a most painful and excruciating death should they attempt to come near her or even think of touching her. Even her husband barely ever touched her. And that was saying something.

"No, and the Dark Mark has paled considerably since our Lord paid the Potters a visit." Lucius Malfoy spoke up as he and undoubtedly, other Death Eaters had felt him through their Dark Marks, disappear or vanish, however it may have happened.

He would have said more, but his head snapped to the side. He felt a tremor, a slight one, since as Head of the Malfoy family, he was connected to the wards. He paid good money to have the wards placed upon his home, and yet never thought someone could breach them. As quickly as the wards tremor came, it dissipated. 'Had someone managed to enter his home? Had someone or something bypassed his wards?'

Shaking his head at the thought and scoffing to himself, he shook off those thoughts, and yet it didn't go unnoticed as another fellow Death Eater asked, "Problem, Lucius?"

"No. No, of course not. For a moment, I thought someone had bypassed my wards and entered my home. And yet, as quick as it came, the sensation vanished. This happens when a stray animal brushes against the wards. It's nothing." And yet, even he wasn't too sure of it himself. With the Dark Lord gone and having yet to return, is it possible that he may be wrong, and has the Dark Lord been defeated?

Once again, he found himself mentally scoffing at the idea.

Many of the Death Eaters within the main hall of Malfoy Manor began to relax as they began to talk among themselves, when suddenly, the brightly lit floating candles within the room that floated over the table, blew out as if by a powerful brush of wind. There were many a gasps as various Death Eaters began to panic, and then there was the sound of scuffling that some assumed could have been the sound of everyone rising to their feet as chairs were pushed back, when suddenly, moments later, there was light.

But this was not the light they had been expecting as it was a burning red light that shined or flared before them, coming from some form of red flaming candle that hissed loudly, in a much more higher sound than that which a snake would make, held in the left hand of a man standing upon the center of the table of which they had sat moments ago, standing tall and imposing as he looked around and glaring menacingly at all of the occupants within the room until his eyes landed on Bellatrix first, and then fell on Lucius next.

To everyone within the room, he was wearing some form of cloth-like black armor that covered every portion of his body, bathed in the red light itself, with black gloves, and boots. And yet, his head was uncovered to reveal a young man within his early adulthood with a messy black ravens nest of hair. He had powerful cheek bones and a squarish chin. Due to the redness of the sparkling candle object in his hands, they couldn't decipher more upon what this man looked like as the candle could only show what they were able to see. But what did scare them, was a white skull painted on his chests armor. On the top right hand side of the skulls head, was a lightning bolt.

Everyone within the room shrieked and covered their eyes as the object in the mans hand was hurting their eyes. The man then dropped to a knee quickly and slammed the sparkling object into the table, where it remained right side up as he then quickly stood and began to move forward, stomping his way to the head of the table, stomping on and sometimes over the various fine china plates and expensive cups lining the table, breaking some of the dishes and cups in the process. Dropping to a knee before Lucius, the man pulled out a black knife from his boot, and with one quick swipe of his blade, removed Lucius's head before the man could think straight to even raise his arm and wand and or to point it at the assassin. The bloody head fell and rolled backwards, hitting the floor with a smack as the stump that was his neck, began to shoot blood in every which direction before and after the body slumped to the floor.

Bellatrix began to shriek and already had her wand out and pointed, and yet, the man grabbed her head with his boots as he dropped and leaned to the side in order to better grab her head, and snapped it thrice in different directions in the way the human neck was never meant to, causing her body to slump forward after he let her body go and hit the table before she fell to the right side of her chair, next to the table. Another Death Eater tried to draw his wand on the killer, only to receive the blade that took Lucius's head off, slam into the crown of his own head, causing him to die with an expression of utter shock as he fell to the floor bonelessly, but not before the knife was removed from his head and re-sheathed in the mans booted heel.

The brightness of the rooms current light began to go out as the man snapped another Death Eaters neck after throwing a dull table knife into anothers left eye, eliciting a scream of pain that was silenced seconds later as the man tackled the Dark Wizard with a clothesline, dropping him, then stood back up and stomped the dull knife even further into the mans skull while crushing his face in the process.

When the light finally died, the candles within the room came back on as whatever spell he had on the room, was canceled out. Whatever this meant for the others, didn't mean anything for the attacker as he threw out more knives, but these being black edged throwing knives, hitting all of their targets. The remaining Death Eaters began to rally and take up position at the doors of the main entrance located in several areas of Malfoy Manors main dining hall, and yet, the doors would not open, and so, in desperation, they turned and attempted to lash out killing Curses and borderline dark curses and spells at the attacker who then jumped back onto the table, dodging the curses and with momentum from his arms and hands, threw himself upward and hooked his feet onto the chandelier that hung over the Malfoy's table and pulled his body upward, as the spells and curses missed him by inches.

He then grabbed two objects from his back that he then drew on them, extended his upper body downward, and fire began to spark from the muzzles of the weapons in his hands, followed by loud bangs per each spark as the chandelier turned allowing him to fire his weapons a full 360 degrees, metal casings flying from the weapons and to the floor after every fire. Many of the Magical Terrorists fell as their bodies betrayed them, their bodies riddled with balls of metal as they impacted the Death Eater bodies, those hit, screaming and gagging as they were hit and fell. All whom were hit, died in puddles of their own blood. Those that survived somewhat, but could not stand, tried dragging themselves to the door to escape, and yet, did not get very far as they were slow to move due to their wounds.

The vigilante then loosened his legs grasp of the chandelier as he dropped from candle holding metal ring and onto his back, allowing him to roll to his feet as he ejected something from the bottom of both of his weapons and slotted replacements where the other objects once occupied.

 **Moments before**

Harry James Potter was a man on a mission as he quickly bypassed the weakest section of the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor. Thanks to Dobby giving him the layout of Malfoy Manor before he backtracked through time, he knew where to go once he entered the property.

Sticking to the shadows, he slowly made his way through the manor, heading in the direction of where he felt the most magical energy currently remaining in one spot. Making his way towards what he knew from memory to be the dining room where the collection of Dark Witches and Wizards were situated, he saw two Wizards he could not identify, guarding the white double doors that bared the Malfoy family crest on both doors.

Pulling out of a side pocket a specially designed palm sized crossbow with a targeting laser, the weapon was magically charmed to instantly reload after every dart was released. As silently as he dared, he cocked the crossbow into place and activated the laser sighting. The laser landed on one of the Death Eaters throat. The man must have seen the red laser and become curious as he leaned forward and squinted his eyes, as if to see through the darkness. The unknown dark wizard barely had a chance to gasp out as he grasped his neck. Blood seeped out of his neck and between his fingers.

As he was falling to his knees, Harry didn't waste any time to re-aim the weapon as it magically reloaded itself, and shot the other guy before he could raise his wand and or cry out in warning for those within the other room. Like his fellow Death Eater, he too fell to his knees slowly after grasping his neck, his lifes precious blood seeping through his fingers and then flowing out from between his lips, and a second later, he slumped forward as he lay dying.

The Dark Avenger put the safety on and pocketed the weapon, quickly made his way over to the dying men and removed the wands from their person, snapping them both in one go. He made sure both men were dead before he turned his back to the doors.

Focusing on the doors, Harry then slipped an audio/visual cable beneath the doors that he then hooked up to the wrist screen that was strapped on his arm. He got a full grasp of how many men and women were inside and recognized the younger versions of several of the people inside the room, from the Carrows, to Bellatrix Lestrange, and then finally settling his sights on Lucius Malfoy. Once he had the visual information he needed, he quickly, yet quietly, pulled the cable back and then as silently as possible, grasped the handle on the left door, and slowly opened the door only slightly.

He had enough room to throw a black ball that he charmed to make noiseless as it rolled as he quickly shut the door without worrying about anyone hearing the creaking. Counting to five, he then slipped on a pair of military issued night vision goggles, entered the room, closed the doors behind him, and cast his own brand of locking charms on the door.

Through the goggles, he noticed everyone had risen and was pointing their wands every which way. There was one guy standing in front of him, yet couldn't see him due to the darkness that the marble sized object provided, as well as the fact that though he was wearing dark material wear, he was also crouched. Harry waited as the guy had continued to turn around, allowing him an opening where he then grabbed the guy from behind and put him in a choke hold, a hand covering his mouth and nose at the same time while an arm cut off the guys oxygen. With a jerking motion, he snapped the guys neck and slowly lowered him to the floor.

Since his boots were charmed to be silent, Harry began walking to and quickened his pace as he then jumped onto the table. Making his way to the middle, he removed the goggles and placed them in his space expanded pouch that was connected to his belt, pulled out a flare, and ignited it while making sure to look away as the red flames _'hissed'_ into life.

His eyes then opened and turned, locked onto Bellatrix Lestrange, and then once more gazing upon the visage of Lucius Malfoy, glaring at the man with pure malice. He then turned his eyes on everyone else and went to work, doing what he set out to do.

 **Real time**

He continued to fire on the now defenseless Dark Wizards and the few Dark Witches that there was, such as when his eyes landed on the Carrows who escaped his wrath by hiding off to the side of the room, Alecto in her brothers Amycus's arms, as he was trying to protect her with his own body as he growled out in a menacing tone, "You're all going to die tonight."

Harry wasted no time and fired a single shot at the mans head from where he stood. Walking from the edge of the table in which he stood, he dropped from the said table and landed feet first onto the floor. He wasn't surprised to hear Alecto cry out for her brother as Harry fired on the remaining Death Eaters on the floor near her who were slowly dying and or dragging themselves to the door in the vain hopes of escaping as he walked over to her, but only after noticing that Alecto remained who by now was kneeling and crying over her brothers corpse. He almost missed the man under the table,...almost.

"Amycus." she cried. "Amycus, please, get up." she cried for a few moments, shaking his dead corpse, until she found an herself pausing and whimpering as she felt a hot, burning, object lying against her head, a _'click'_ sound heard as she raised her hands as she realized the danger she was now in and the power of the weapon the man who killed everyone in the room had, her tears falling down her face due to the loss of her brother.

"Get up." A dark, foreboding voice demanded. The voice so rough, that she knew she was moments from dying. She rose to her feet as he then said, "Slowly." when she did so, he then said, "Turn around."

As she turned to face him, she wasn't able to make out the face of her brothers killer at first until she looked again and swore she was looking at James Potter himself, only his eyes were wrong. His eyes matched that of Potters wife, the mud-blood Lily Potter-Evans.

"Do you worship any deities? Any Gods?"

"N-No...No." she said, whimpering.

"Pity!" was all he said as he pulled the trigger and her head jerked back after a loud _'bang',_ her body collapsing next to and joining her brothers seconds later.

Harry took a moment to look upon the room after Alectos body fell next to that of her brothers and didn't fail to notice a figure kneeling beneath the table, his wand in his hand, yet too petrified to move. Harry, recognizing the young version of Barty Crouch Jr., summoned him out from underneath the table and to his foot. The Death Eater crying out as he slid from beneath the table and under the mans boot as it clamped down on his throat. He then proceeded to relieve him of his wand, and with a flex of his thumb, snapped the magical foci. "Barty Crouch Jr. Your father would be displeased with your choice of friends and servitude to a false Lord."

"Shut...up." he choked, desperately trying to gasp for air as he shot back, "You... _'ack'_...know nothing." he struggled. "M-My Lord...has done things to...stave off...Death."

"Something I intend to rectify. I know what he has done. I don't need your input." Pointing his weapon at the head of the younger Crouch, he then said, "With your death, a family gets to remain together as they should have instead of being apart." With a squeeze of the trigger, Barty Crouch Jr.'s upper crown exploded with brain matter and blood flying all over the floor. He squeezed off another round, just to be sure.

Double checking to make sure no one was alive within the room and pumping an extra round in each of their skulls in order to be sure, he then snapped a finger, and a red plastic gas can shimmered into existence and began to soak all of the dead bodies with the flammable liquid. He removed the charms he placed upon the doors and opened them, stepping out of the room, the gas can following him from the air, splashing the gas all over the place. He heard a set of thumps come from above, and turned his eyes to a set of stairs to the right. With a raised palm, he paused the trailing object and lowered his weapon to his side as he slowly and silently ascended the steps, thanking himself for silencing charms that he still had on his boots. He quickly deduced the person on the second floor must have been Narcissa Malfoy-Black as he heard the sound of more whimpering and a babies cry from one of the rooms on the left of the second floor. Stopping just outside the door, he slowly reached for the doors handle while remaining against the wall instead of kneeling behind the door itself.

With a quick turn, the door opened a few centimeters as he hunched back against the wall. He was glad he did as the door exploded, forcing him to look away so that none of the debris would hit his face or harm him.

"Narcissa Malfoy-Black." he called out as he turned back a few seconds later.

"What do you want?" came her frantic voice with a tinge of fear in her tone.

"I'm guessing that you and your son are the manors only remaining occupants, correct?"

"Wh-Why?"

"Just answer the question. Are you and your son the manors only remaining occupants?"

"And if we are?"

"Then you have a choice, stay here and die, or you can leave, and give your son a better future than the one your husband and his 'Lord' had planned. Either way, Lucius and everyone within the main dining hall are already dead, as is your sister Bella." he explained. "This is your one and only chance to save your sons soul from the taint of his fathers influence."

"How do I know you'll let me and my son go?"

"I don't kill children. You were forced into a marriage that you were never wanting, a marriage devoid of love, but was forced into in order to keep both your name and your dignity, regardless of how you felt. With Lucius dead, you can finally be free and raise your son to be a better man than his father, with a better future awaiting him. You will also be free to find a man to call your own and learn to love, just as your sister Andromeda has. Now, I'm going to put my weapon away and come into your field of vision so that you can see that I am unarmed and willing to escort you out of Malfoy Manor."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I'm going to burn it to the ground." he said as he ran a hand over his face, replacing the make-up concealment that he removed earlier that night while holstering his gun. He then stood and with his hands raised, walked into her line of sight. The moment he laid eyes on her, he noticed how beautiful she looked, with the Black family hair with a bit of blond highlights, a figure that showed how well kept of a body she maintained as she had an hourglass figure hidden behind a dark tasteful dress with baby Draco wrapped in a bundle of green within her arms.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know as she had her wand trained on him while trying to keep hold of her son who was wailing and moving around while in her arms.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but what I'm going to do. Is there anything you need before we go?" he counteracted.

Just because he was now unarmed, didn't make him any less dangerous. She had been around dangerous men all her life, and if he did kill her husband and sister like he said he did, he must have been trained to be the Alpha Predator as she knew that if she chose to attack, there was no doubt he would end her while her sons fate would be uncertain. She had to think of her son. Without any further choice, she summoned a sack to her person, wherein it remained floating in midair as she summoned many things into the bag, the items shrinking as they flew into it.

To him, her magic capabilities was impressive as furniture, clothes, jewelry boxes, baby Draco's playpen, crib, and toys, all flew into the sack before it sealed itself and remained hovering in the air as she lowered her wand arm and grabbed the sack with some loose fingers and slipped the small purse in her dress, between her lovely breasts that Harry found a hard time not looking at as she did so.

Turning his eyes to the side just slightly, he asked, "Where is your husbands library and study? Does he have any hidden rooms or anything that he uses to keep dangerous items in or innocent humans and or creatures?"

"Why?"

"The so called Dark Lord entrusted a diary into his care. I believe you know what a Horcrux or Phylactery is? Also, I don't really know how deranged Lucius really was, but I do know that he could be a very sick man at times."

"He didn't?" she gasped in shock and disgust after hearing of the Horcrux, while her visage paled just a bit more than she already was as she realized the gravity of what her husband had taken into their home. She knew of 'Horcrux's' since the Black family had many books that were labeled 'Dark' because of the content they discussed. It was sickening to think of how far a man would go to cheat Death itself.

"He did." he confirmed. "Lucius would have used it to possess a child while your son was within his second year of Hogwarts, placing him and every child within the school in grave danger."

"How...?" she asked when she realized something with the way he explained it, "You're from the future!"

"I am." he confirmed with a nod. "The hidden rooms. Do you know if he kept unwilling prisoners of humans, creatures, or anything out of place within your home?"

"Dobby." she called out quickly.

"Yes, Mistress." a small fearful voice called out as a small, young, house elf version of Dobby in a now dirtying pillowcase-like sack to cover his dignity, _'popped'_ into existence. She then proceeded order Dobby to retrieve the said diary once Harry gave him the name on the cover of the diary and further aided him to sense the dark magic that the diary oozed with. Dobby did as his Mistress said and then disappeared for a moment and returned a second later with the diary in his has hands that he then dropped and backed away from. Summoning the diary into his hands, Harry retrieved his soul gem from his pouch and held it to the offending book, wherein it glowed a disgustingly dark aura, with a scream of defiance, with a dark **_"Nnnnnooooo!"_** it cried out. But it cries were in vain as the gem succeeded in its ability and job to absorb the soul within the book until the magic and soul within was no more. She then ordered the elf to show them the location to Lucius' private room, thanking Merlin and other deities that there was no one or thing within the room that shouldn't be there except his Death Eater robes, mask, and dangerous potion ingredients banned in Europe and most of the world.

Narcissa watched in fascination as the man had pocketed the gem and then after being shown the location of the secret room and how to enter it, he, with Narcissa's blessing, set it aflame, tossing the now harmless diary in it for good measure. She looked at him in a new respective light as he ended a dark chapter of her life. Once he was finished with what he set out to do, Harry then turned and nodded at her, "Have Dobby leave this place and await your call while ensuring he never returns here." She did as he directed and when the House Elf disappeared, he then asked, "You ready?"

"Y-Yes." she replied as he held a hand out and she took it. He led her to the first floor and out the doors of the manor wherein the gas can that remained within the foyer, floating in the air, proceeded to wet the entire first floor with the flammable liquid for a few minutes and then followed the three individuals outside.

With a wave of his hand, Harry vanished the can and with a snap of his fingers, produced a tongue of flame over his thumb that he then tossed onto the wet trail of gas that had followed him, Narcissa, and her son. The Lady Malfoy watched as the flame trailed into the house and minutes later, set it ablaze.

"Where will Draco and I go now? Where will we live?" she asked as she held her son to her to her breasts, defensively, while the house began to glow brighter as the flames that consumed the Manor grew and began to get hotter.

"You have another sister, remember? Andromeda Tonks?" he replied.

"Yes."

"Then there's your answer." he said as he then disappeared with a resounding _'crack'_.

She stood rooted to the spot, watching as her former home became fuel for the fire that now engulfed it completely as she too then disappeared with a _'crack'_ moments later with her son in her arms.

For the remainder of the night, too exhausted to continue as he had, he returned to the Potter home in Godrics Hollow, where James was waiting for him. Seeing his son and the blood splattered all over his body and the tiredness the killing had produced, James took his sons worn body and held it in his arms in support, as he apparated them home to Potter Manor where James, with help from Lily, got him to a guest room, stripped him of his armor and weapons, and proceeded to cleanse his body as he was by now unconscious. After dressing him, James offered to stay and watch over their son, but Lily would have none of that as someone needed to watch over their sons younger self. Lily wanted to stay as she knew that there was a chance her grown son would awaken within the middle of the night, no doubt screaming with uncontrollable nightmares, and she wanted to be there to be his shield against the said nightmares.

Allowing his wife to win this argument after she explained the concept of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD, he kissed the crown of his sons head and left the room a minute later while Lily climbed in the bed and pulled his body against her own. As she fell asleep that night with her aged son in her arms, she failed to take into account that her sons emotional baggage and nightmares would force him to unconsciously grab onto something for support, in this case her as his arms did indeed wrap around her and hold onto her tightly as her presence soothed and chased away the demons that plagued her aged child as he slept.

 **Well, once more, here is the last chapter of this story to be re-edited, as promised with more stories and chapter updates to come. I'm going to try and finish my Flash/Quicksilver sometime either tonight or later this week. Can't really promise which. Until next time.**


End file.
